Swear It Again"
by Chanica
Summary: My first fanfic. pls read and review.


**Swear It Again**

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Friends. Nor do I own the song "Swear It Again," sung by Westlife.

  
This is my first fanfic. It is like a songfic, (in the first chapter anyway) and a little bit soppy. I don't know how it will end. Please be nice.

  
The door closed in his face, with slight arrogance. Chandler stared at the floor desperately. He wasn't sure what the hell had happened. He'd woken up with Monica that morning, kissed her, left for work, had a good day, and when he returmed, she had been cold, and told him to leave. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he bet his bottom dollar that it had something to do with Janice. He leaned against the wall. His life, his wonderful life with Monica had just fluttered out of the window.

  
_I wanna know,   
Who ever told you I was letting go?   
Of the only joy that I have ever known?   
Girl, they're lying._

  
He walked dejectedly to Ross' apartment. Ross would surely see what had happened wasn't Chandler's fault. They were best mates, for heavens sake. Ross wouldn't turn him away. Maybe Ross could help them get back together. It was worth a shot.

  
But he was greeted coldly by Ross, who, after thought, decided to let him in. He might as well try and give his side of the story. From what he'd heard off a very upset Monica earlier, he wasn't a man to be trusted anyway.

  
Ross was extremely surprised when, after dumping his bags on the floor, Chandler started crying. He was in two minds what to do-comfort him, or just watch him.

  
Chandler looked up at Ross. "I need to talk to Monica," he said, tears still falling. "Ross, I don't know what I've done, but I want to know what she thinks I've done. And I bet it's to do with Janice.

  
Ross went red. "Well, from what I gathered, it is. I couldn't tell half of what she was saying, to be frank. I think you guys need to talk. I'll get her to come round, ok?"

  
Chandler nodded. "Thanks," he said. "But I don't think she will."

  
Ross grinned. "I won't tell her you're here," he said. "But I'll make sure she stays, ok? I don't want you ending up like Rachel and I, do I?"

  
_Just look around,   
And all of the people that we used to know,   
Have just given up they wanna let it go._

  
Monica was cautious-she thought Ross was up to something. But she'd had a slight change of heart-she realised she needed to talk to Chandler. There was, of course, a possibility that Janice was making it up.

  
She put her cell phone in her bag, and locked the door behind her, before crossing over to Ross's. When she reached his apartment, she saw straight away that what she'd suspected was true-Chandler was there.

  
"Yep, he's here," said Ross, noting her face. "You guys need to talk, ok?"

  
Monica nodded, and went to sit next to her husband, who had his head buried in his hands. "Chandler," she said gently. "I need to talk to you."

  
_But we're still trying._

  
Chandler looekd up. "Mon," he said. "What's Janice been saying about me? You know it's not true, whatever it is."

  
She shook her head. "No, I don't," she said. "Because it sounds so like you. And I can't help wondering...

  
Chandler went white. That one thing...but Janice wouldn't know...she couldn't know... surely?

  
"Chandler," she tried, not looking at him. She couldn't. It was unbearable. "I know about the stripper."

  
"Mon, that was ages ago," he said. Her face went red with anger. "So it's true?" she asked, standing up. "You mean it's true that, while I was on my work trip, you had an affair with that stripper?"

  
"Monica, I was younger, it was a year ago..."

  
"Chandler-it's over," she said, tight lipped. "We were still married, for gods sake! I hate you. And...oh my god, at the time when I was upset over my miscarriage...you bastard!" She stormed out. Ross came out of the kitchen, and he looked extremely cross. "I think you'd better go, you slime ball."

  
"What about you and Chloe? Huh Ross? Or did you just conveiniently forget that?" he asked, his eyes growing wide with anger. He picked up his bags and left, without another word, while Ross shouted after him: "We were on a BREAK!"

  
_So you should know this love we share,   
Was never made to die,   
I'm glad we're on this one was street, Just you and I, Just you and I:_

  
Chandler hated it at Joey's. Knowing that he was only a certain amount of meters away from Monica made him even more desperate to get back with her. He totally hated himself for having an affair with the stripper. How Janice found out, he would never know.

  
One night, while Joey was out with Chloe (who he'd met after bumping into her in the copy place, of all places) he went over the hall and knocked on the door. It had been three weeks since the scenario at Ross's. He wanted to tell Monica something. He waited for ages for her to answer.

  
_I'm never gonna say goodbye,   
Cos I never wanna see you cry,   
I swore to you my love would remain,   
And I swear it all over again,   
I never wanna treat you bad,   
Cos I never wanna see you sad,   
I swore to share your joys and your pain,   
And I swear it all over again._

  
"God, it's 4am!" cried Monica, when she opened the door. "And what are you doing here anyway?"

  
_Some people say,   
That everything has got it's place in time,   
Even the day must give ay to the night,   
But I'm not buying._

  
Chandler wasn't sure what to say. "Please Mon. I love you," he said hopefully, but even he knew that that was not going to work. I'll try anything, he thought to himself. Even if it means embarrassing myself. He got down on one knee. Monica went red. "Chandler!" she hissed angrily. "Get up!"

  
"No," he said. "I need to prove it to you."

  
_"Cos In your eyes,   
I see a love that burns eternally,   
And if you saw how beautiful you are to me,   
YOu'll know I'm not lying.   
Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye,   
But even if we try,   
There are some things in this life,   
Won't be denied:   
Won't be denied.   
I'm never gonna say goodbye,   
Cos I never wanna see you cry,   
I swore to you my love would remain,   
And I swear it all over again,   
I'm never gonna treat you bad,   
Cos I never wanna see you sad,   
"I swore to share your joy and your pain,   
"And I swear it all over again."_

  
He stood up. Monica was dazed. No one had ever serenaded her before, especially not someone with such a good voice. She wasn't sure what to do. It seemed that he really was sorry, otherwise why would he do that> In her eyes, she thought that he could have any woman he wanted, and in a ways it was true-now he was more confident, more girls were falling for him.

  
"Monica?" he said tentavily. "What are you thinking?

  
_ The more I see of you,   
Is the more that I lvoe you,   
And the more that I'm sure,   
I want you for ever and ever more,   
And the more that I know,   
I'm never gonna let you go,   
Gotta let you know that._

  
Chandler stood up, and looked into Monica's eyes. They were still and silent-not sparkling like normal.

  
"I think," she said, "that-"

  
**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

  
What did she think? Go on, have a guess. Sorry for being cruel and ending it there. :) 


End file.
